Loving You: Yaoi Edition
by Swift178
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles featuring most, if not all, malexmale Sonic pairings. No requests taken. No flames accepted.
1. SonicxKnuckles: Competition

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. Sonic and Knuckles belong to SEGA.

_**Competition**_

"You cheated."

Knuckles glanced upwards slightly, his eyebrows raised towards the only other person currently in his company. He could see the blue hedgehog sitting across from him very clearly, his arms folded in a somewhat sulky manner, his emerald eyes narrowed at him, his lower lip poking out in a manner which made the other animal look almost childish.

Knuckles merely rolled his eyes before allowing himself to chuckle softly, once again burying his nose into the newspaper that rested in his large, gloved hands. It was silly really… the hedgehog would get over it eventually.

Or perhaps not.

"You cheated, Knux."

Sighing, Knuckles folded up the newspaper and settled it beside him on the wooden table, before facing the cerulean hero with a stern look on his face.

"Just accept it, Sonic. I won."

"I want a rematch," the blue hedgehog named Sonic stated stubbornly, getting to his feet and walking towards the red echidna, "I don't lose to cheaters."

Anger and offence prickled the echidna, ever so softly, enough to cause him to clench his large fists slightly, sufficient to make his sharp knuckles viewable to the blue hedgehog. He found himself snarling in a low, almost frightening, tone of voice, "I didn't cheat."

A smirk crossed the blue hedgehog's lips, "Yes, you did."

"I did not."

"You did."

"Did not."

"You did."

"No I didn't, Sonic."

"Cheater! Cheater! Cheater!"

"Shut the hell up, Sonic!" Knuckles growled, wishing for nothing more than to be able to punch the smug blue hedgehog in his stupidly handsome face. He clenched his fists tighter, sweat beginning to trickle amongst the fur on his hands. He breathed heavily, his eyes narrowed almost to slits, "You just cannot stand the possibility of someone being better than you."

"Come on, Knux," Sonic leaned closer a little, his eyelids lowering slightly, "_Everyone_ knows I'm the fastest thing alive here."

"On your feet," Knuckles grinned in an almost manic way, "But not anywhere else."

Sonic fell silent, unable to come up with an argument to counter the echidna's. He _was _the fastest thing alive on his feet – he could break the sound barrier at any time of his choosing, avoid anything Knuckles threw at him when they sparred, and had put a stop to a massive number of plots that the evil Dr. Robotnik had come up with, including the one that had occurred not many years ago with the Death Egg which had threatened Knuckles' very home. It seemed only fair that he would be humiliated by being beaten in… _that _category.

Seeing the hedgehog looking so thoughtful all of a sudden, Knuckles found himself shrugging, an almost cheeky grin unexpectedly crossing his face, "If you want a rematch, I suppose I wouldn't mind."

Sonic looked up abruptly, "You sure, Knux? I know how much you hate losing to me."

The echidna once again shrugged, smirking widely, "That is on the rare occasion _that _I lose to you."

"Is that a challenge?" Sonic found himself blurting out before even registering the words.

Knuckles leaned closer towards Sonic, placing a hand on his peach-furred cheek and resting his mouth by the hedgehog's sensitive right ear, whispering tenderly, "Yes, Sonic, I suppose it is."

A smirk crossed Sonic's own facial features, "Then let's get ready to rumble."

In that instant, Sonic grabbed Knuckles by the arm, dragging him in the direction of the red echidna's bedroom, hosted by one snug, comfortable-looking double-sized bed.

* * *

_Yes, it's a male/male pairing and it happens to be my favourite pairing in Sonic right now. If people don't like male/male pairings and yet they've decided to read this and flame me as an excuse for it, it's not my problem. I made it clear that this one-shot/drabble collection is for all kinds of pairings, so I did warn people. Maybe I'm just being paranoid though, as I have not posted anything in the Sonic fandom for ages mostly due to lack of interest._

I've decided to split the one-shot collection into three so that those who do not like pairings of a certain kind don't need to traipse through the one-shots until they find one of their preference.


	2. BarkxBean: Tears

Disclaimer: Bark, Bean and Fang do not belong to me. They belong to SEGA, I believe. The rhino does belong to me, though is only being used for this story.

**_Tears_**

_How can somebody do something like this?_

The stone had only been a week old, and had replaced the old, rotten wooden cross that had been there before it. It had shone a genuine silver, in all weathers. It had engraved the name of his partner proudly, better than anything else potentially could. Despite anything else, his associate had nothing to be ashamed of, even when he approached the end of his life.

_Now…_

His teeth clenched at the thought of anybody dehumanizing his buddy in the way that had been done here. Scrawled across the gravestone in bright acid green paint, were words so insulting that nobody in their right mind wanted to repeat them. Any passer-by would have placed the blame for such defamation on children with nothing better to do with their time, laughing, yelling insults and using crude language to interact with one another. Despite how likely it would have seemed, he knew better.

_There's only one person I know who would do this._

He gently landed on his knees, examining the gravestone, showing little care for the dirt mixing in with his cream-white fur. The damage seemed to be permanent, much to the polar bear's dismay. Regardless of that knowledge gluing inside his mind, he nevertheless unwrapped his emerald scarf from around his neck, and proceeded to wipe at the stone – gently at first, but gradually putting more power into it. Nothing shifted the graffiti, glaring at him with intense brightness.

"Didn't expect to see you here."

The large animal felt his heart stop for a second, before he gained the courage to turn his body. It was then that every inch of hatred began to fill him intensely.

_I know that voice._

He knew he should have been afraid and he probably would have been under any circumstances. The owner of the voice – a rough-skinned rhino with black, emotionless eyes, was nearly the same height as him, albeit a little taller. Yet he felt nothing more than hatred instead, consuming him with every memory that shot through his head – good times he had shared with his pal, snatched away in an instant.

The rhino's lips curved upwards in a smirk, "In all honesty, I'm surprised. Bean was always the one who made an idiot of himself and never did as he was told. I truly thought you were the sensible one, Bark. What made you slide off the rails, eh?"

The polar bear snarled in response, resisting the urge to lunge forward and beat the guy into a pulp. He knew he would be killed in seconds if he tried, considering the guy was the boss' right-hand man. The rhino could only chuckle in response, watching the bear become more riled up by the second, yet knowing he could do nothing about it. Confidently, he strode forward, watching the fear in the younger male's eyes grow.

"You seriously didn't think you'd get away with it, did you?"

Jab. Poke. Sneer. He was laughing at him. Maybe he had a good reason to. The artic animal really was nothing more than a laughing stock; especially after he decided to make his extremely rash move without needing his friend to convince him.

_You don't turn against the boss and leave alive anyway… it's a lifelong service. Do or die._

The bear allowed himself to look into the rhino's dark eyes, anger beginning to cancel out the fear he felt in his heart. Finally, he found the confidence to utter the words he wanted to say, "I don't regret it. Fang would shoot any of us if it meant he'd make a quick buck from it. Who'd want to work for somebody like that?"

"But you do regret it – I can see it in your eyes," the rhino sneered before slowly standing tall, bringing his chest upwards, "Anyway; I've got a message from the boss for you."

"What?" he snapped, clenching his large fists by his brown belt, which contrasted his light, fluffy fur, "Hasn't he tortured me enough? Wouldn't it be better if he just finished me off? After all, _I_ was the one who defied him, not Bean."

"Where would the fun be in that? The boss does not care for your naïve vendetta against him or anything else regarding your poor, pitiful life," the rhino explained in a threatening tone, dripping with venom, "He's a very busy Mobian and I can't imagine him wasting his time hunting down pointless trash like you. He's giving you the rest of your life back. No need to hide in the sewers anymore, Bark."

All in a second, the bear's eyes widened, the realization hitting him, "But… Bean did _nothing_ to the boss. Why did Fang kill him?"

He earned a smirk from the rhino as the larger creature turned his back on him, "Let's just say punishment has been served."

Bark the Polar Bear became an instant wreck, as the words hit home for him. Realization had been dealt. Any other man would have chosen to pick a fight, or take revenge for such an atrocity. But Bark could not find any will left in him to fight anymore. He turned back to his friend's gravestone, his eyes welling with tears.

His lifelong companion had done nothing to deserve the fate he had been dealt, despite how loud-mouthed, rash and hyper he was when he was alive. He disliked the boss as much as Bark did, but always kept his beak shut whenever the person in charge was around out of fear of being shot. Bark was the sensible one of the two, left to keep Bean in check by his superiors. He was probably the only reason they let his friend live for as long as they did…

_And yet…_

His vendetta and defiance against his former boss had cost his best friend his life.

_It's all my fault…_

Emotional breakdown kicked in.

He wrapped his large arms around the gravestone, tears streaming down his face. The heaviness in his heart deepened, as he allowed himself to cry for potentially one of the first times in his life. Tears of guilt, tears of shame, tears of loss, but tears nonetheless.

"I'm so sorry, Bean…"

**

* * *

**

There's no point in making excuses for myself because I know this isn't really that good. I suppose it could have come from the fact that I haven't actually sat down and wrote a proper story in a long while, but as I said, I won't make excuses for the fact that I could have done better. I just hope I don't get lousy flames for it - criticism I'm okay with but flat-out insults I'm not okay with. 


End file.
